Dichosa petición
by LadyAhsoka
Summary: El fantasma decide cumplir el capricho de su joven pupila.


_**Resumen:**_ _Erik no es capaz de negarse a la solicitud de Christine._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

" _¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Erik?"_ escuché a mi conciencia preguntar.

" _Porque la dichosa niña me lo pidió,"_ me excusé. _"Y fui incapaz de negarme."_

" _Cómo no…"_ Volvió a replicarme.

Me encontraba correteando por los pasadizos bajo la ópera, moviéndome con pasos lentos para dar tiempo a la mujer que me esperaba a prepararse. Solo eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana.

La noche anterior me había pedido, o más bien rogado, ver el sol despuntarse desde la zona más alta del edificio. En un primer momento intenté disuadirla, alegando que estaría cansada de la actuación y los ensayos, pero su terquedad no era algo fácil, obligándome casi a ceder en su totalidad.

" _¡Estoy segura que se verá precioso desde arriba!"_ Había dicho, dando pequeños saltos de un lado para otro.

Yo simplemente la había observado con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo aquella repentina ilusión por ver el amanecer, pudiendo dormir en vez de madrugar de aquella forma tan ilógica.

Suponía que nunca lo habría visto desde lo alto del edificio, a diferencia de mí, que solía moverme por aquella zona con cierta frecuencia, sobre todo en los días más fríos, para aclarar mis ideas.

Comencé a subir las escaleras que daban a su habitación, percibiendo como la humedad a mi alrededor desaparecía lentamente, convirtiéndose en casi un imperceptible frescor. Caminé de forma más ligera, intentando que la suela de mis zapatos no resonase contra el suelo de piedra, preparándome para nuestro prematuro encuentro.

Me alegraba que hubiese elegido mi presencia para ver aquella cosa tan circunstancial que ocurría todos los días pero, sabía con exactitud que antes de que llegase la noche, Christine estaría insoportable a causa de aquel madrugón innecesario. La había advertido acerca de ese hecho y la había dejado claro que pensaba huir de su compañía en cuanto se enojase.

" _Querida, podríamos ver el crepúsculo. No sería tan temprano y así podrías descansar,"_ la intenté convencer.

" _Oh, ¡pero Erik! El sol sale desde esa zona de arboles que rodea el Sena, y se pone entre los edificios."_

Recordaba sus ojos brillar con una luz soñadora, consiguiendo que suspirase ante el recuerdo de aquellas palabras. Dichosa mujer romántica…

Pude ver entonces la luminiscencia que cruzaba desde el espejo, una muy tenue claridad. Intenté prestar atención a cualquier indicio de movimiento en la habitación, no queriendo aparecer en el momento menos oportuno pero, para mi sorpresa, no se oía nada. Mi expresión se tornó confusa, frunciendo las cejas bajo la máscara. No creía que se hubiese marchado a buscarme, habíamos acordado estar en esa sala a las cinco y media y todavía quedaban varios minutos para la hora exacta.

Apreté el paso, olvidando mi prudencia para llegar cuanto antes, notando la capa agitarse tras mi espalda, rozando las frías paredes de piedra, haciendo que resonase el manto por encima del silencio. Me situé tras el cristal, buscando con cierta ansiedad la figura femenina que debía de estar esperándome, sintiendo desasosiego tras no encontrarla entre aquellas cuatro paredes de diferentes colores. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Todo estaba en aparente calma, las lámparas de gas apagadas, ofreciendo solo luz un fuego encendido en el interior de la chimenea; había ropa colocada en una silla, habiendo descartado allí también su habitual capa azul, llegando a tocar el suelo, cubriendo en gran medida unos delicados zapatos blancos con los cordones desatados.

Moví los ojos de forma vertiginosa, buscando el menor atisbo de movimiento, sintiendo como la verdadera desesperación comenzaba a cubrirme el pecho. Eché un rápido vistazo a la puerta medio abierta del aseo, dejándome claro que allí no se encontraba, siendo este sumido en una espesa oscuridad.

Sin más dilación, apreté el mecanismo que hacía abrir el espejo, introduciéndome de forma desvergonzada para poder buscarla mejor. La noche anterior se había despedido de mí en aquella misma habitación, y dudaba severamente que hubiese salido por cualquier motivo.

Repentinamente escuché lo que parecía ser el quejido procedente del mogollón de mantas y sábanas que había en la cama. Me acerqué hasta allí, viendo con asombro el hermoso rostro de Christine, quien se encontraba durmiendo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

¡Qué tonto había sido! Preocupándome de forma innecesaria por aquel precioso ángel que yacía en su lecho.

¡Maldita mujer!

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo una mueca ante tal visión, sintiéndome incómodo mientras la estudiaba en tal estado indefenso, con mi presencia cubriéndola. Sin duda, algo insensato.

Para mi enorme pesar, ella no manifestaba notar que me encontraba a su lado, dejándome con pocas ideas de cómo actuar. ¿Debía despertarla para que se preparase rápidamente y poder ver aquello en lo que había estado insistiendo el día anterior? ¿O lo mejor sería que volviese a mi propia cama y descansase en ella hasta bien entrado el día?

No era como si hubiese dormido esa noche; demasiado centrado en el enorme instrumento de teclas y aire que llenaba una de las paredes de mi casa, tapando la fea roca desigual. Me había sentido verdaderamente inspirado, sucumbiendo con facilidad al ruego de mi mente para componer.

Pero la niña había deseado de forma ferviente ver salir del horizonte dicho astro brillante, por lo que lo mejor sería despertarla.

Entrecerré los ojos, ¿cómo se suponía que se debía levantarla?

Bajé los brazos y la observé, disfrutando de su vulnerabilidad ante mi visión. Se encontraba con los labios entreabiertos, dejando oír con suavidad el aire saliendo entre ellos, respiraciones con el estómago en vez de los pulmones, al igual que cuando cantaba. Sus mejillas continuaban siendo de un color rosado dado al aparente calor que debía de estar sintiendo. Los rizos que formaban su cabello se habían escapado de lo que era, de extraña forma, una trenza, habiéndose deshecho a lo largo de la noche, probablemente.

Era todo un espectáculo de inocencia y despreocupación.

Me alegraba que estuviese cubierta hasta casi los hombros con las sábanas, no dejando a mi mirada lujuriosa deleitarse en su menudo camisón blanco. Solo en dos ocasiones la había visto llevando puesta aquella prenda, dejándome un ardor conocido en lo más bajo del estómago, a pesar de no ser verdaderamente sugerente.

Estiré mi miembro derecho, con los dedos por delante, agachándome ligeramente desde mi posición erguida para rozar el cuerpo quieto de la joven, suponiendo que tras un suave balanceo acabaría por abrir los ojos. Pero mi suerte no parecía querer acompañarme, consiguiendo que simplemente se removiese y cambiase su posición a un costado, dando la espalda a la pared y dirigiendo su rostro hacía donde me encontraba postrado.

Suspiré, sin saber qué más hacer sin asustarla. Estaba decidido a ponerla en pie, para que supiese que no había fallado a nuestra cita, pero no quería alarmarla con mi figura sobrecogedora.

Una parte de mí envidiaba su sueño, viéndose cómoda en aquel nido que había creado, sin nada que la atormentase, a diferencia del mío, al que solo cedía si me era realmente necesario, no queriendo tener pesadillas o alucinaciones en el interior de mi cabeza tras cerrar los ojos y sucumbir.

Me arrodillé con cuidado en el suelo, dejando que la capa colgase tras de mí, arrimándome un poco más a la cama. Volviendo a estirar la mano, en esta ocasión, acaricié su rostro suave, deleitándome con el calor y la suavidad que ofrecía su piel en comparación con la mía.

"Christine," murmuré bajo. Con la otra mano moví con ligereza su cuerpo, intentando espabilarla. "Christine, Christine," volví a canturrear, observando con gratitud como se surcaban sus cejar y crispaba los labios. "Despierta."

Con suavidad abrió los ojos, pestañeando en varias ocasiones y levantando el rostro hacía mi posición.

De forma rápida aparté las manos de su cuerpo, colocándolas en mi regazo.

Sin previo aviso se sentó en la cama, haciendo que las mantas volasen hasta quedar colocadas alrededor de su cintura, dándome una buena visión de sus pequeños pechos en la tela mal colocada que era su camisón.

"Oh dios," dijo, con la voz áspera por el sueño, colocando los dedos alrededor de su cuello.

"Buenos días," la dije, levantándome de allí, alzándome de nuevo a mi gran altura.

Con los ojos bien abiertos me miró, permitiéndome apreciar el hermoso color marrón de su iris, perdiéndome de forma momentánea en ellos. Una sonrisa creció en sus labios hinchados, dejando ver sus pequeños dientes brillantes.

"Has venido," volvió a hablar, apartando de su frente unos pequeños rizos rebeldes. Su cara se crispó momentáneamente. "¡Has venido y yo me he quedado dormida!"

De un salto rápido apartó todo de su alrededor, obligándome también a hacerme a un lado para permitirle el paso, mientras se movía con pasos torpes a lo largo de la habitación, tomando de ciertos lugares la ropa para vestirse.

Aparté la mirada de su dirección, no queriendo ser maleducado al estudiar cada una de sus acciones con la poca indumentaria que llevaba sobre su cuerpecito.

"Tienes un buen despertar," la dije como cumplido, agachándome para coger una de las mantas que había tirado al suelo tras la carrera.

"No siempre es así," alegó, encerrándose en el baño de un portazo, dejándome solo con el creciente calor a mi alrededor. Hasta aquel momento no había notado como su fragancia se encontraba de forma más espesa en la sala, embriagándome casi por completo. "No tardo, lo prometo," habló desde allí adentro.

Meneé la cabeza, soltando una suave risa mientras me pasaba los dedos por el pelo y las cintas que ataban la máscara en su lugar. Me parecía extraño que ni si quiera se hubiese asustado de mi presencia al abrir los ojos y verme en su propia habitación; sin embargo, recordé que Meg, según se había quejado en algunas ocasiones, solía colarse allí también, despertándola de forma más grosera.

Tuve que volver a reírme. Yo no era como ella; en estos años solía levantarme con cierto pesar tras no descansar bien, pero no queriendo volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo por temor a revocar las atronadoras pesadillas que me perseguían, a diferencia de ella que parecía reposar junto al más apacible de los sueños,

Mirando las sábanas y mantas mal colocadas encima del lecho me decidí por hacerle la cama. Era una mujer cuidadosa en ese aspecto, bien ordenada y limpia, por lo que supuse que le podría ser de cierta utilidad si le quitaba aquella tarea de encima.

Estiré las cubiertas, algo feas para mi gusto, siendo de colores crema casi amarillento; su olor me golpeaba al moverlas, atacándome con pequeños golpes, consiguiendo que mi mente se nublase en algunas ocasiones, intentando adivinar de qué estaba compuesto su aroma. La rosa predominaba entre todo, pero había algo dulce parecido a la miel, junto a la sutileza de los lirios.

Continué mi trabajo, escuchando correr el agua en el aseo donde se había introducido, dándome sugerencias con aquellos delicados sonidos, los que más adelante añadiría a mis más recientes obras de música convertidos en estrofas, queriendo atrapar los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi pecho por tal acto de confianza en mi presencia. No era como si estuviese bien visto en las damas ser despertado por un hombre en su propio cuarto, salir corriendo en apenas un mal colocado camisón y asearse tras solo una puerta para separarlos.

Pero allí me encontraba, pensando en cómo debía colocar los almohadones que había sobre el suelo, sin saber si seguiría algún tipo de patrón extraño o simplemente disponerlos de forma más o menos aleatoria, sintiendo también una mecha de orgullo encendiéndose en mi pecho por la falta de modestia de Christine a mi alrededor, siendo pronto apagada por la reprimenda que creció en el interior de mi cabeza.

" _Las damas no deben ser así."_ Me regañó una voz. Pero, ¿desde cuándo la hermosa mujer había tomado en cuenta dichos mandatos señoriales? Estando solos la permitiría relajarse, no deseando que fuese reprimida en ningún aspecto.

Tras finalizar, acabé por sentarme en la cama, mirando los brillantes zapatos que llevaba puestos. Me sacudí la tela oscura de los pantalones, viendo algunos hilos de colores pegados a ella. Era de saber que apreciaba que mi aspecto estuviese impecable; no era un fantasma cualquiera.

Los sonidos en el baño acabaron por cesar tras el choque de una puerta y la presencia de Christine frente a mí, vestida con una falda gris y camisa blanca, unidas por encima de sus caderas por un lazo negro que la rodeaba entera.

La miré de arriba a abajo, notando la lengua reseca al tragar saliva de forma más o menos compulsiva.

Ella no pareció notar mi adquirida incomodidad.

"Erik, son las seis menos diez, ¿crees que tendremos tiempo?" Me dedicó un puchero con sus carnosos labios.

Levantándome y colocando la capa bien a mi espalda me acerqué al espejo.

"Probablemente, si vamos a paso rápido llegaremos." No quise desilusionarla.

Dando pequeños botes recogió su manto de la silla y, colocándolo a sus hombros, esperó a que abriese el cristal para poder salir.

Levantó ligeramente el rostro echando, lo que parecía ser, un último vistazo a su habitación.

"Gracias por ordenar la cama," me dijo mientras un color rosado teñía sus mejillas. "No tendrías que haberlo hecho." Levanté una mano para protestar pero continuó. "Igualmente, lamento haberme quedado dormida, no debiste verme así."

El color en su rostro acabó por convertirse en un escarlata, siendo ocultado más o menos por algunos rizos castaños que no había sujetado bien en el recogido que llevaba.

Un calor me cubrió el cuello y la cara, consiguiendo que la máscara me hiciese sentir sofoco.

"No es nada, Christine."

Y era cierto, ¿qué hombre no querría ver dormir a una mujer hermosa, siéndole posible estudiar todas sus facetas relajadas?

Y, además, la cama no había sido ningún problema, permitiendo a mis manos ciertas distracciones.

Sin decir nada más tiré de una palanca, dejando a la vista el lúgubre pasillo que tendríamos que recorrer. Escuché a Christine moverse por la sala hasta que consiguió coger la dichosa lámpara brillante que solía usar en la oscuridad de los corredores, volviendo rápida hasta su posición a mi lado, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

Tuve que poner los ojos en blanco, nunca me acostumbraría a ella.

.

.

"Erik por el amor dios, ten cuidado." Me había dicho por tercera vez.

"Christine, ven aquí," volví a indicarla, girando mi cuerpo hacía ella para que se colocase a mi lado.

"No voy a sentarme ahí," gruñó.

"Muy bien." De un movimiento brusco me apoyé más en el saliente del techo, dejando que mis largas piernas colgasen en su totalidad. "Tú te lo pierdes."

"Pareces un crío," me regañó, dejándome oír sus pasos a mis espaldas mientras caminaba por el suelo de forma nerviosa.

"Desde aquí se ve mejor la puesta de sol," alegué.

Habíamos llegado con minutos de sobra hasta que saliesen los primeros rayos, no obstante, a causa de mi aparente despreocupación y ligeras ganas de molestarla, la mujer con la que había venido parecía estar sufriendo al verme sentado en el borde del tejado más alto.

Una sonrisa macabra cubrió mis labios.

"No me gustan las alturas y, además, desde aquí se ve perfectamente también…" Su voz se fue apagando según surgían dichas palabras.

Al volver mi rostro a su posición la vi con una mueca triste en la boca y las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre, agarrándolas entre sí de forma nerviosa. La capa parecía darle un aura tierna entre aquella ligera oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

Nunca había entendido muy bien los miedos. ¿A que se debía el miedo a las alturas? ¿A caer? ¿O simplemente la realización de lo minúsculos que podríamos ser en comparación con todo lo demás que nos rodeaba?

Tenía que admitir que el miedo a una caída era comprensible; la muerte da pavor a muchas personas, pero yo no pensaba soltar a ese ángel que me había sido asignado, y menos dejándola desplomarse contra el suelo que se hallaba bajo nosotros.

Me senté de mejor forma, intentando volverla a convencer.

"Ven, niña necia." Estiré la mano, deseando que de una vez por todas la tomara, siendo esta la última proposición antes de acabar cediendo y moverme hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Para mí inmensa alegría cedió, dejándome notar el suave temblar de sus dedos contra mi palma al cogerla. Con pasos cuidadosos se colocó a mi lado, apartando nuestras capas al sentarse, sin dejar las piernas le colgasen del borde.

Con decisión, y con la mano que no tenía sujeta a ella, coloqué el miembro sobre sus delicadas rodillas, obligándola a estirarlas.

"Deja que caigan, podrás notar el aire."

Corrientes frías se movían allá arriba, como si se tratasen de las mismas que enturbian el agua de los ríos, pantanos o mares, dejándonos una sensación de que en cualquier momento podrían tragarnos.

Su vestido se removió inquieto al son del viento, dejándome ver de vez en cuando las medias de lana que llevaba puestas, exponiendo sus espinillas.

Apreté con más fuerza su mano, mirando a aquellos ojos marrones que me entregaban una hermosa felicidad repentinamente. Unas ligeras sombras grisáceas se formaban bajo ellos, a causa del poco descanso que al parecer había obtenido gracias a un nuevo libro que le había quitado el sueño la noche pasada.

Presté entonces atención al horizonte; tenía razón al decirme que era la zona más hermosa desde donde salía el sol, porque al mostrarse los primeros rayos de luz el bosque se iluminó, dejando que se mezclasen los ricos colores naranjas y verdes, dando el aspecto de una hermosa joya brillante.

Christine suspiró a mi lado, agarrando con las dos manos la mía y apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Tal vez su presencia hacía todo esto mucho más mágico, algo que me solía ser, en general, irrelevante.

Girando levemente el rostro, notando como la máscara se movía al arrastrarse por el cabello de la mujer que se apoyaba en mi cuerpo, deposité un suave beso en los rizos rebeldes de su cabeza, dejando que me hiciesen cosquillas en los labios.

Ella simplemente se rio, consiguiendo que volviese mi atención al amanecer, ligeramente avergonzado.

"Tal vez podríamos volver esta tarde," me había dicho, mientras comenzaba a hacer extraños patrones sobre la fría palma que mantenía sujeta con firmeza. "Para ver el crepúsculo, quiero decir."

"Tal vez," la contesté.

Pero, sabía muy bien que cualquier cosa que me pidiese sería un mandato a cumplir sin apenas protestar.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _En este momento me hallo escribiendo una historia mucho más larga sobre el Fantasma de la Ópera, desde mi propio punto de vista, por lo esto me ha servido como relajación, dado que en algunas ocasiones no soy capaz de continuar y pierdo ligeramente los nervios._

 _Intentaré subir más relatos cortos, al menos uno al mes._

 _Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía o expresión mal usada, me jugaría el cuello a que se me ha pasado algo a pesar de lo mucho que puedo llegar a revisarlo._

 _¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
